King of Iron Fist VS Mortal Kombat Tournament
The King of Iron Fist VS Mortal Kombat Tournament is a special, one-of-a-kind survival tournament that includes the main characters (more or less) from the Tekken and Mortal Kombat series. Many fighters from each game, all taking place in the same universe, of course, will fight for their respective game brand in duels, showdowns, battle royals, etc. The characters will each be pinned against their counterparts from the rival game. They will fight together as a team based on their game and nothing more, as such, worst rivals may be forced to join forces to defeat the opposing game characters. The plot of this game will be pretty similar to the one in Mortal Kombat VS DC Universe. Cast and their Counterparts *Heihachi Mishima - Raiden *Jinpachi Mishima - Blaze *Ogre - Onaga *Kotal Kahn - Shao Kahn *Marshall's Law - Liu Kang *Forest Law - Kung Lao *Lei Wulong - Kurtis Stryker *Bang Jinrei - Shujinko *Raven - Sub-Zero *King - Pantherk *Miguel - Navado *Kuma - Moloch *Great Marduk - Goro *Nina Williams - Jade *Anna Williams - Tanya *Paul Phoenix - Kobra *Bryan Furry - Kano *Yoshimitsu - Kenshi *JACK - Jax *Jin Kazama - Noob Sailbot *Kazuya Mishima - Shinnok *Asuka Kazama - Kitana *Xiaoyu Mishima - Mileena *Kazumi Mishima - Sindel *Mokujin - Mokap *Baek Doo San - Bo' Rai Cho *Daiko Mishima - Scorpion *Lili Cornet - Cassie Cage *Lee Carla - Johnny Cage *Steve Fox - Kabal *Ma tako ko Jama - Kintaro *Bruce Irvin - Darrius *Eddy Gordo - Kai *Christie Monteiro - Sereena *Julia Chang - Nightwolf *Roger Jr. - Motaro *Feng Wei - Daegon *Sergei Dragunov - Quan Chi *Azazel - One Being DLC Characters *Miharu Hiranu *Bloody Nancy-MC849J *Reiko *Sektor Stages Tekken *The Burning Temple *Ground Zero (normal and destroyed) *Dragon's Nest *Moonlight Castle *Morgan's Mansion secret cave *Cornet Club *River Styx *Jin Kazama's Cathedral *Mishima Mansion *Mishima Estate & their garden *Carla's Poolside *City Jungle *Final Frontier Mortal Kombat *Shao Kahn's Throne Room *Shinnok's Throne Room *Golden Desert *Goro's Dungeon *Sky Temple *Jinsei *New York Streets *Kahn's Armoury *Outworld Beach *Kahn's Arena *Daegon's Chamber *Arctica *Slaughterhouse *Never Never Land Cliffs *Chamber of Artefacts Battles Stage One *Heihachi Mishima & Daiko Mishima VS Raiden and Scorpion *Location: Final Frontier Stage Two *Jinpachi Mishima & Bang Jinrei VS Blaze and Shujinko *Location: Ground Zero 2 Stage Three *Ogre & Azazel VS Onaga and One Being *Location: Milky Way Galaxy Stage Four *Kotal Kahn & Kazumi Mishima VS Shao Kahn and Sindel *Location: Shao Kahn's Throne Room Stage Five *Marshall's Law & Forest Law VS Liu Kang and Kung Lao *Location: Sky Temple Stage Six *Lei Wulong & Steve Fox VS Kurtis Stryker and Kabal *Location: City Jungle Stage Seven *Raven & Yoshimitsu VS Sub-Zero and Kenshi *Location: Mishima Mansion Stage Eight *King & Great Marduk VS Pantherk and Goro *Location: Morgan's Mansion secret cavern Stage Nine *Miguel & Feng Wei VS Navado and Daegon *Location: River Styx Stage Ten *Kuma & Roger Jr. VS Moloch and Motaro *Location: Never Never Land Cliffs Stage Eleven *Nina & Anna Williams VS Jade and Tanya *Location: Shinnok's Throne Room Stage Twelve *Paul Phoenix & Bruce Irvin VS Kobra and Darrius *Location: Arctica Stage Thirteen *Bryan Furry & Ma tako ko Jama VS Kano and Kintaro *Location: Slaughterhouse Stage Fourteen *Yoshimitsu & Julia Chang VS Kenshi and Nightwolf *Location: Dragon's Nest Stage Fifteen *JACK & Mokujin VS Jax Briggs and Mokap *Location: Carla's Poolside Stage Sixteen *Jin Kazama & Kazuya Mishima VS Noob Sailbot and Shinnok *Location: River Styx Stage Seventeen *Asuka Kazama & Xiaoyu Mishima VS Kitana and Mileena *Location: Ground Zero Stage Eighteen *Baek Doo San & Eddy Gordo VS Bo' Rai Cho and Kai *Location: Outworld Beach Category:Games Category:Ideas Category:Future Ideas Category:Tekken Category:MK Category:Battles Category:Tournaments